


What's One More Sin.

by fakeaccunt



Series: In Love & War [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Steve Rogers, Angst, Archangel Steve Rogers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood Drinking, Boypussy, Breeding, Bucky Barnes has a vagina, Celtic Steve Rogers, Coming of Age, Consent Issues, Creampie, Crying, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Feeding, Filthy, First Time, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked Up, General Steve Rogers, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Hermaphrodites, Impregnation, Intersex Bucky Barnes, Irish Steve Rogers, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Coercion, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Prince Bucky Barnes, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, War, War Prize Bucky Barnes, Wing Grooming, bussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeaccunt/pseuds/fakeaccunt
Summary: .oOo.Escape isn't intended from one captor straight to the next.But then Capture is never really a choice, is it?To be a War Prize... A fate only befitting for a Prince. And he would learn his purpose well....oOo.





	1. Take.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm~ what could I possibly be doing with THIS piece of work~<3...
> 
> Mmhm-hm, I'll never tell~<3<3<3...
> 
> Hullo~...
> 
> So...
> 
> It's the weirdo's hour...
> 
> I really shouldn't... but I couldn't help it.
> 
> Be warned.
> 
> This story is EXTREMELY dark. It is hands down, the filthiest, trashiest, pile of absolute hot garbagey shit that I have ever written. There is almost nothing dubious about it and it is gratuitously nasty smut. It's straight up and normally I avoid spoiler warnings but this one is PURE. (still says I chose not to put any, it's in the tags but mostly... i like the orange... don't judge me, you got this far didn't you?) It's rough, it's forceful, it teeter totters with abusive behavior, completely unchecked and unfiltered, and definitively NOT for the weak of heart or mind. 
> 
> And I have no idea what happened... but i love it~...
> 
> The underage part is more iffy, considering there are no actual ages described and technically it's a coming of age type thing, i imagine these creatures would probably age a lot slower and live longer so he'd probably really be around 50, lol, but eh.
> 
> I really shouldn't be surprised with myself, I am a demon after all, but this is for sure a dip in those hot sauce rivers i talk about so much... and i suppose it could be worse~ <3
> 
> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> there's also terribly translated Irish up in there, as always, courtesy of mistress google~<3
> 
> Anywho, if you decided to stay and join me... welcome to hell...
> 
> And Enjoy~

.oOo.

 

“We found one, sir.”

 

The Archangel looked up from the battlefield at what they'd brought him. Small. Young. _So very young..._ Frightened. _But trying to hide it._

 

“A halfling?”

 

“He's marked.”

 

“I see...”

 

He walked over. Inspected him. Beautiful. Healthy. Strong. Unmarred by the presence of war. Mostly... his arm was... he'd look at it later. _Pure_ , by his scent. An irony for a Demon... It would be a waste to kill him. Not quite fair for as young as he was. Perhaps not fair practice, but if they'd come this far, what's one more sin...

 

His eyes caught a glint of red. The boy was collared, which meant he'd perhaps been a slave or was prepared to be sold as one. His fingers coming up to brush the pendant of his choker. His eyes narrowed... _What was one more sin..._

 

“I'll take him.”

 

They seemed surprised at that. But he knew they weren't going to question him.

“Shall we—?”

 

“Yes. That will be fine.”

 

He watched as they took him. Turning to slice his sword through the enemy stupid enough to think his guard was dropped just because he was turned around. _They never learn..._

 

.oOo.

 

_Out of the frying pan and straight into the oven..._

 

James wasn't sure what was worse... In one moment, he'd been stolen. Prepared and ready for the highest bidder. Made enticing for those of his kind more than willing to betray him...

 

The Demon to have the Prince would have the throne. It was a game for them, accelerated by the war. His family no longer there to protect him. By his coming of age... Though he wasn't quite there yet.

 

He'd tried to escape. Had managed...

 

And then the Angels found him... and they knew.

 

They were still searching for all members of the royal court. For what, James still couldn't say, but he could hear the screams of the damned just outside. Lesser Demons but still his kind nonetheless... Those that could escape likely had. And he could smell _so much blood..._

 

They said it was the only way they could win the war. For a Demon to take him, to take the power that comes with it. They hesitated. Let greed control their actions. They shouldn't have... Now their fates were sealed along with James'.

 

He curled in on himself. The tent was sealed with strong magic. He was tied to the center beam, held down with powerfully sealed chains. His own magic wouldn't help him. Nothing would...

 

Angels were among the most powerful types of Demons. They did not answer to a god. They did not answer to their own Demonic blood. They—.

 

He flinched. Hearing voices outside.

 

The man. The Archangel... he was... Celtic. James could hear the tilt in his voice outside.

 

And he still didn't know just what that man had planned for him...

 

The tent opened and James could see him pause. Blue eyes glancing at him for a moment before he let the flap close and moved to the basin of water. He was... _covered_ in blood...

 

James shouldn't have been surprised. He was fighting a war after all. And the screams of the damned had stopped. He could hear rustling and heavy drops of leathers. The man hadn't even bothered summoning his formal armor, hadn't needed to. The markings of _four_ wing spaces in his back clear as day before James glanced away. He was even more intimidating without clothes. _If that was even possible..._

 

James could hear the water. The trickle of it as he passed it over himself. Cleaned him of the blood. Moving to change it out, likely once it had gone red. And doing the same.

 

“I'm not going to kill you...”

 

The same Celtic accent, clear as day. Irish... Heavy in drawl. The words weren't a comfort.

 

“I'd've already done so if I planned to.”

 

James was shaking. He didn't know how to stop it. He knew Archangels were powerful, but this was... _completely unchecked._ And as he heard the water stop, a splash and a breath. Heavy boots on the ground... He wasn't sure what to hope for. Closing his eyes once the Angel was in front of him.

 

“Drink...”

 

It took him a moment before he managed to open his eyes. A waterskin was in front of him. Likely the same one the Angel had drunk from, placed in front of his mouth. He would scent any poisons if there were any... The man was crouched down to James' level. And James was too thirsty to deny it for more than a few seconds.

 

“Slowly. _Easy._ You're gonna make yourself sick if you drink too fast.”

 

It was chilled. Likely with magic. Imbued with nutrients to replenish a soldier from battle. James couldn't stop the tears if he wanted, but he slowed his drinking to an even pace as told. And before he knew it, it was gone. The Angel had let him drink all of it.

 

“Stand.”

 

James hesitated. When the Archangel made to move, he quickly did as he was told. Standing for the General to look him over.

 

And of course, his first notice was the chastity belt. Metal and clunky, uncomfortable. It was painful, chafing. And meant to entice a prize that couldn't be had, meant to showcase it and offer consequence for those that dared a taste. Open on his cunt. With sharp spikes pointing inward. The lock well in place. If not for it, and the cloak James had stolen, he'd be naked. He heard fiddling with the metal before a click. And it fell. A hard ringing sound as it hit the ground. The cloak was taken.

 

Now he was.

 

And that gaze on him... those blue eyes were... _piercing..._

 

The Angel was handsome. That was hard not to notice. Blond hair, blue eyes, typical. A strong jaw and sharp, refined features. Broad shoulders with a trim waist that only seemed to accent them, and muscle that clearly showcased his strength. The top of his armor was gone, only pants and his boots were left. If not for drowning in fear, James might have hoped for a suitor.

 

He closed his eyes, waiting. Waiting to be struck, to be thrown, to be—.

 

He let out a slight hiss at the sharp burn of a powerful salve being rubbed on his wounds. A firm grip stopping him from moving. It healed him instantly. And the same Angel was careful as he went over each spot.

 

“The humans think we're here to help them... answer their prayers...”

 

_They weren't... far from it..._

 

“They're startin' to realize that's not... exactly accurate.”

 

James gave a breath as he started removing the chains still holding him there. The tent still had that powerful boundary spell. Reinforced if anything with his presence. And the Angel was still much, _much_ stronger than him. Trying anything would be a fool's game. He paused over the arm. James flinched, unable to pull it away as the mark on his inner wrist was exposed and examined. Proof of who he was if that meant anything to the Angels... Then he continued...

 

“We're not here to kill all the Demons, either...”

 

James couldn't stop himself from trembling. Or clinging. The intense burn and relief of the salve being the only thing that stopped him from asking then _why_. His breath caught as the man went over the last place. The Angel's fingers gently massaging the delicate folds of his lower anatomy. Cuts from the teeth of the chastity belt healed by the salve. But he didn't stop once the salve was rubbed in and the burn was gone. His fingertips dipping as he continued the movement. His thumb delicately pinching the bud at the very top of it. Trying to stand proud in light of the attention and far too overwhelmed. Not very big. Cute even...

 

The burn of it should have stopped him. James was still toxic there to other Demons. Angels included. He would be until his first heat cycle. And anything lesser, it would have killed. James' breath hitched as he tried pulling his hips away. The Angel's other hand firmly in place on his hip, keeping him there. The movements getting faster as one finger dipped inside.

 

Something was building. Something overwhelming. Another finger added and James couldn't control his hips. Now following the movements the man's fingers made in his cunt.

 

It felt... _good._

 

_It shouldn't have. He knew it shouldn't have but he couldn't stop it._

 

“That's it lovely, I need you relaxed for this next bit...”

 

He was coaxing James' heat cycle. He knew. _He knew._

 

More than any Angel should.

 

The feeling building in James' belly. The dread. He knew why he'd been kept... but it didn't stop the feeling. It only urged it on. The pleasure growing more intense.

 

He dipped a third finger slightly, but seemed to change his mind. There wasn't much space as he was trying to stretch James open. Clenched tight around his fingers. James clung tighter.

 

“Let your wings out.”

 

As if on cue, on command. James couldn't control it. His tail curling, his wings stretching, his horns appearing. Barely a pause as he continued. They were bigger than James last remembered but he knew they would grow.

 

“Still impish... that'll change by the time we finish.”

 

The fingers got faster. The thumb circling, playing with his small cock rapidly. And James couldn't keep up or hold it in anymore. His wings _hurt_. And there was an ache built in his belly along with _intense_ relief flushing over him. His cock spent into the Angel's palm. His cunt clenching around those fingers in rapid succession. Fluttering as his hips chased the sensations. Barely managing to hold in the whine at their removal and absence.

 

He glanced. Saw the Angel bring his fingers up, the burn on them evident but he was healing just as quickly... before he licked James' poison slick off of his fingers. The cum off of his palm. Maybe not quite as poison as it had been to start. James flushed and glanced away. The man pulling back. The bulge in his pants plainly evident. James' eyes widened.

 

N- _no..._

 

It was a reflex. A moment of weakness. A fleeting thought to escape that should have never bothered crossing his mind. His wings flexed as he tried to pull away and he was immediately choked against the beam. Large white wings flaring out. Four, beautiful. And very full. Feathers flared. No less than perfect. The two lower ones not much smaller than the higher ones. Gasping for breath once he was dropped and a forearm pinned him in place.

 

“Resistin's only gonna make this harder for you.”

 

There was calm clarity in his tone. And James pulled his much smaller wings back. He still held James there. Pinned but gave him a moment. Maybe to think about how stupid what he'd done was. He used his other hand to unlace the front of his trousers and set himself free.

 

Surely, he couldn't mean to really—.

 

 _Big._ He was bigger than James. _A lot bigger._ Longer. Thicker. Standing proud and erect. A neat bed of blond hair at the base of it. The disparity apparent in more sense than one. His balls hanging huge and heavy just under. The shaft an angry color, red into near mauve. It looked almost painful. He removed his forearm, letting James breathe more freely. That hand coming down to gently stroke James' much smaller cock, coaxing it back to the prior state. And his body responded eagerly, wanting the arousal, his cunt clenching but he was desperate. He'd try anything.

 

“I-I'm still—p-poison!”

 

There was slight surprise on the Angel's face but it quickly calmed to a smirk.

 

“I know...”

 

_I know you're lying..._

 

It was an eerily calm response. One that said he could smell the sugar sweet scent coming off of James. Announcing his heat. His fertility. His season and coming of age. But he humored James.

 

Bent down on one knee. He bit his hip. Eight, sharp marks drawing blood. Angels ate as much meat and drank as much blood as any other Demon if not more... Their fangs doubled on each side. It had James wondering if all those rumors were true... His tongue flat over the wound made James shudder.

 

But he left the spot with a kiss. His mouth came to James' cock and he didn't hesitate to swallow it. This time a thumb entering his cunt, loosening it up as much as it could be, and it was all too much for James. He couldn't help getting lost in it, easily and then as quickly as it started, it stopped. Before he felt the same flexible muscle that had been swirling around his member enter him. Lapping up slick, sliding up and down those folds before moving back to suck on his cock in a stronger sense, letting the bud really feel it. And he was _dripping_ wet.

 

At the cusp—.

 

Another abrupt stop.

 

He stood again, ushering James a bit towards him, away from the support beam. He was in a daze. He wanted more, he wanted...

 

“C'mon. If I fuck you against that, it's gonna break. Stand on my shoes. Just like that, I got ya...”

 

James could barely register. Barely process. He could see it. His arms around the Angel's neck as he held his own cock. Rubbing the head against James' folds. Just moving it along them picking up slick and mixing it with his own precum. James stared down, still in a daze. He wanted...

 

His eyes widened as his thoughts came back to him, the head catching purchase just then. And starting to push in. James buried his face into the Angel's shoulder. _There was no fighting this._

 

There was resistance. He was too big. James was too small. The first thing he felt was intense pain, the chasity belt had barely been a defense. The next thing he felt was the seal breaking. A magic one. Made in second line of defense. The Archangel pushed harder. A grunt escaping him at the tightness, as he held James' ass and forced his way into him. Part of him was torn, he could feel it. Cold blood slipping out, the scent of it strong, down his thighs and along the other man's balls. Buried to the hilt.

 

Intense burn. A different kind. Numbness. Pain.

 

James lost the feeling in his thighs. In his legs. They were lifted before he could fall and held there, over the man's clothed thighs. He wouldn't have anyway with the Angel inside of him, as much as they were trembling, but it was a nice enough gesture...

 

Impalement would have felt better, he was sure of it.

 

The Angel waited. James was crying, he knew that much. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he trembled. His body still trying to fight the intrusion and failing.

 

“Sweetheart, you need to relax if this is gonna hurt any less...”

 

James couldn't...

 

“Look at me.”

 

James managed, only for fear of what would come if he didn't. Those same chilling blue eyes. He barely managed to make contact with them, immediately glancing away in submission. Only to have the Angel adjust him and let one leg fall so he could use his other hand to lift his chin.

 

This time, he found he couldn't look away. As cold as they were, there was something _softer..._ in those eyes. Glancing slightly down at James and back up, a thumb on his lower lip.

 

And then lips on his own.

 

Gently moving against them. The sudden scent of blood that wasn't his own enticing James. His lips parting to taste and the Angel taking his entrance, taking the unknowing invitation to give that taste. He'd bitten his own lip to let James taste his blood. To relax him. And then swiped his tongue along one of James' fangs to let the blood flow. To give a better taste. James moaned at the flavor, the other man's tongue swirling against his. Taking control but giving pleasure all the same. James hardly noticed himself relaxing.

 

He'd heard that Angel's blood could be... could be... _he wanted more..._

 

The cut healed quickly and what was left was the kiss, all too much for James to handle after he'd even found himself licking the corner of the Angel's mouth for the blood that had slipped. Something sparking in his eyes as he smirked, and then took his due. Subduing him with the kiss, lifting his legs and guiding them to wrap around his legs as his hands stayed firmly on James' ass.

 

It still _hurt_. He wasn't ready.

 

But the Angel wasted no time in snapping his hips and starting to pound. To truly fuck him as he held him there with no effort. Pain and pleasure increasing tenfold as James once again buried his face. Crying into his collarbone as he held in the screams and moans. As he felt himself defiled.

 

_So this was to be his fate..._

 

The pleasure and pain were one and the same, sharp and intense and impossible to ignore. The forceful slide turning sweeter with each thrust. His breaths escaping him before he knew. In even succession to match every damn thrust. Breathy moans escaping him. His wings stretching out at the feeling before the Angel's large white ones encased them both. Protective. And rekindling that same daze.

 

He felt numb. Shamed. He shouldn't have been enjoying it, but he was. Every second further that the other man slammed inside of him. Every time, every drag, every slide, in bruising grip and rough treatment. And James couldn't stop himself from wanting _more._ From building more, from losing himself.

 

It wasn't fair.

 

And yet, soon enough, his cunt took a vice grip to the cock inside of it, fluttering around continued thrusts and trying to pull him in. He slowed his pace, only for a moment, only to relish in it before speeding up again, fucking him through it. Another kiss, this time seeming like a reward.

 

“ _Sin é, álainn... ní gá duit a bheith ar ais..._ ”

_(That's it, lovely... you don't have to hold back...)_

 

James couldn't. And his resolve to want to was fading faster and faster. At the same time, it was too much for him to take. He never expected to be taken like this. Was always told it would be a happy moment with a Demon of his choice. That he trusted. That he loved. After he'd properly and naturally come of age. Gone into heat... Not that he'd be coerced into any of it. Not that he'd be stolen...

 

Not during a war...

 

It was meant to be _his_. His choice. His birthright. His throne... And now _everything_ had been stolen from him.

 

He was nothing more than a war prize. A fuck toy for an Archangel that would no doubt win the war...

 

His breath hitched when his lips were finally given space again. The Angel noting he was distracted enough to demand his thoughts go back to mindless pleasure. Fucking him harder, faster, deeper. James' eyes barely able to keep open as he felt his body responding once more. The magic in his blood reverberating through him. Through the Angel.

 

It didn't take much longer for the next orgasm to overtake him. His tolerance seemed nonexistent. His wings still burning. But being wrapped up in the Angel's was somehow a comfort.

 

His eyes watery but still willing himself to look at his captor. And he noticed the seals flowing along his skin. Once invisible, like faded scars. Now glowing, light running through them as they wanted to release, bind the Demon Prince to him, take the power he would offer.

 

James shuddered when the next one hit him. Unable to stop it. The Archangel hadn't left his power unchecked...

 

_He was just too strong for it to not seep out of the seals..._

 

A growl escaped the Angel as he abruptly pulled out of James' cunt. Nearly thrown on the ground, stumbling back but still standing. His cunt still dripping, slick and blood along his thighs, along the man's cock. It barely took him a moment, and certainly without coherency, his mind fighting between wanting more and begging him to escape. He chose the latter. Not the smart choice.

 

He was quickly dragged back, a delicate wing being pulled and his arm painfully held behind his back. The Angel positioning him to once again stand on his shoes before slamming back into him, the same rough speed from behind with James fighting the mewling. His legs barely keeping up and quickly losing feeling. Only the grip on his hips keeping him standing. And even then it wasn't enough. But the man was quick to grab his legs and hold him up once more, hands holding them spread under the pits of his knees.

 

James closed his eyes.

 

He slowed his pace...

 

“Look down...”

 

Part of James wanted to obey but he... he was _scared._

 

“ _Look down, little Prince..._ ”

 

His voice was so gentle... it soothed James in that moment, looking down as he was told. His eyes widening at the scene. Pain and pleasure overwhelming him once more in the next instant and still unable to look away.

 

He could see it. The dick going in and out of his pussy. Slow, even strokes. Deep and thorough. The blood that had slipped down it. The slick still slipping out, leaving a glistening trail everywhere it touched. And it was _everywhere..._

 

And now he couldn't look away...

 

His pace slowed again, long, deep thrusts. He would pull out, a slow drag for James to see, and push back in just the slightest bit quicker. Again and again. From the head to his balls. Tip to his sac. Motions that James still somehow couldn't keep up with. His breaths failing him as the moans started escaping. Stuttered as he fought them, crying inbetween.

 

“ _Shh-sh-shh... let it out, love... this is yours as much as you'll be mine... do you see what you do to me? Sweetheart, you got no idea, do you..._ ”

 

James felt a kiss at his neck, still mesmerized, hypnotized. _He couldn't look away._

 

He continued at a slow pace for a while longer, another orgasm overtaking James. Demons were sexual creatures, sensual and responsive. _Extremely_ lustful and _sensitive_ in heat. Whether he wanted this or not, he couldn't stop his body from responding. From demanding more. From enjoying it. And it seemed like the Angel would never stop. As deep as he could, ensuring James felt his cockhead grace his womb every time...

 

_He wouldn't..._

 

The was no sheepskin. This was bare. Raw. The burn of flesh on flesh evident. Still, James could only watch...

 

_And then he couldn't look at all._

 

The Angel sped up his pace again. More brutal than the first time, and enough to have James building for that same crash again. Taking him by storm and crying once more. He quickly adjusted him then, moving his forearm so James' legs could both rest over it. His other hand moving down to treat the bud of his cock like a clit, to force him into the next one.

 

Ruthless.

 

James could barely process anything at this point. It was too much and not enough all at the same time, and he was being driven mad.

 

Relentless.

 

His cunt clenching around the Angel, just coaxing him further as those thrusts seemed to go far too fast. His sac slamming upwards against James, overstimulating him more.

 

And then James realized exactly why he was getting so much faster. Hot breaths in his ear indicating the Angel was close to his own end, as well as he'd held in his affliction. Chasing his release as he finally could.

 

All James could do was fidget. Force himself to try to move, to push the words out. He couldn't. _He couldn't. He—._

 

He meant to breed him...

 

“ _Please... p-please, p—._ ”

 

A bite at his shoulder made him lose his mind. His cunt clenching up again and the thrusts nowhere near stopping.

 

_No..._

 

The words caught in his throat. His fidgeting, trying to wriggle loose, but it only seemed to edge the man on more. They would already be bound... He tried again. He didn't want this. _He couldn't... this wasn't how it was supposed to be._

 

“ _P—... pul-l... pull out—ah! P-please!_ ”

 

The hold only seemed to tighten, barely a pause as his thrusts started faltering. The rhythmic force into an automatic twitch held on by instinct alone. James didn't have enough in him to try again. A cry escaping him once more as he was forced over that edge a last time. The fingers on his own cock far too much to handle.

 

Two, three more thrusts, slowing. Buried to the hilt, and then stopping.

 

He felt it...

 

The pulse.

 

Even spasms, seeming like twitches from the cock inside of him, matching the flutters trying to milk it and take everything it would give. Liquid heat pouring in... coating him. Seed sown in his womb. To root. To flourish. Heat that overwhelmed him. Leaving no spot uncovered. The tip peaking inside where it shouldn't be, painfully forcing him more open than he would be...

 

_N-no..._

 

The tears just fell harder.

 

The Angel stayed buried until the pulsing came to a stop. Until he'd emptied himself inside of James. Completely. To ensure there wouldn't be failure. James gone limp in his arms. The fight in him gone as the binding flowed through them. Finishing the bond. Making it solid. Enough a claim that no one could challenge.

 

He didn't soften. He pulled out. Still hard but having felt some relief. Unceremoniously dropping the boy on the floor. Sighing as he saw him curl up.

 

James didn't see where he walked. Still trembling. Still in fear as he felt the binding lock in place. He could hear those heavy boots. What sounded like clothes being removed and then heavy thuds on the floor. Maybe those same boots being dropped.

 

A moment later, and the Angel picked him up. Carrying him to the cot. A rather large bed fit for a General... For an Archangel.

 

He took a moment of pause looking at James. His cunt clenching as he tried to look away. Cum dripping from inside of him, mixed with the slick and the blood. He was quickly made to look at those blue eyes again.

 

Passive. Uncaring.

 

But then softening...

 

The tears fell again. He couldn't feel guilty. He wouldn't dare. He had no right to feel like anything but the monster he was. And still, when he kissed James again, he couldn't fight it... Those white wings still felt like safety in all this fear. Those eyes still felt warm and kind.

 

The kisses moving down. Soft presses no more than a lingering feather touch. One at James' lower belly, just as soft before a pause. And he tensed his jaw and gave another sigh through his nose. The ache was gone now. Replaced with comforting warmth. A promise his body welcomed far too much... His wings even soothed for the moment. The ache in them dull.

 

His breath hitched when he felt a thumb twist inside his cunt. And then the same thumb was brought to his mouth. He didn't need the command. He knew what was wanted. Sucking the Angel's cum off of it. Mixed with his own taste. Even when all of it was gone, not stopping since he didn't pull away. And then he was rewarded. With a swipe of that thumb on his fang and the taste of more blood, with a soft smile... far too gentle. He spread his legs, and the Angel moved up, lining up and sinking back inside of him just as quickly.

 

Another kiss. Sweeter than the last. The other man pulling away for a second to look down at him, stroking a hand through brunet tresses swept against the pillow. _Gentle..._

 

_How dare he..._

 

James looked away. Forced himself to... The Angel still calmly regarding him before kissing his neck, his collar, and then stealing his lips again. Those same wings around them, the safety as apparent as the danger. And then he started moving again.

 

This time slow and sweet...

 

And James was still oversensitive.

 

A pattern followed.

 

He was brutal one minute and then loving in the next. As if he'd known James for years, had been courting him for years, had been his lover for longer... Wasn't still a stranger, despite the bond. That they even knew each others' names. In any instance James could hope he'd dropped his guard, he wouldn't hesitate to remind him just how strong he was. And how hopeless it was to try anything stupid.

 

And James hated the little stutter of a thrill that would run through him every time even more. The fear taking a backseat to the _want_ and sheer _need_ his heat brought on. And it wasn't the slightest bit fair.

 

He built James up slowly this time. Small, gentle thrusts that worked to something deeper. A gradual change in his speed that was smooth enough to go unnoticed. James shuddered at the sensations washing over him. It was the same and so different at the same time. His hips held in a much lighter grip, elevated just so as the Angel's legs had moved under his thighs. Legs spread over them in an almost perfect split, limp and fidgeting at each thrust.

 

Thrusts deep and thorough. All the way in and out to the tip, near leaving him before plunging back in. The muscles on his captor rippling and tensing with each movement. Just reiterating the proof of his strength. The seals on him changing. Glowing without pause this time, mixing with the bind, holding in more power. One hand smoothed over James' side and he couldn't help the moan. The Angel leaned forward and got deeper, taking another kiss before coming up to look down at him.

 

His hands moved upwards, sliding across his skin, tracing the markings and seals appearing across James' own skin. Like a transfer. That same magic flowing through him. Easing the pain, heightening the pleasure. They stopped at James' nipples. Puffy red buds on pale skin, swollen and just as sensitive, if ignored the first time around. Thumbs pressing into them before tracing a circle around them. Feather light to tease. He played with one while the next kiss brought the other to his mouth. Tongue swirling around it, sucking on it and still too much for James.

 

His body reacting before he could, arching up into the other man, the walls of his pussy once again spasming. Willing everything to go deeper, to stay inside. His own cock sputtering weakly as it had been the past few times. Barely anything to release but a more clear fluid. More lubricant his body was eager to produce. More to add to the mess of fluids.

 

A satisfied growl escaped the Angel. Deep, almost a hiss. _From a beast..._ And another shudder escaped James, his toes curling with what little strength he had left.

 

“ _Álainn..._ ”

( _Beautiful..._ )

 

James was fading. Lust in his Demonic blood growing and overtaking him. Too satisfied with what was happening to protest. Those same thrusts getting rougher, harsher. The pain spiking as more tears fell. Another kiss silencing his cries. Soothing him. Another orgasm being forced out of him.

 

Whimpering at the sudden absence before he was flipped onto his belly and shoved back into. Being held down with both hands pinning his wrists.

 

He knew his purpose now.

 

Every last bit of fight in him was gone... Letting himself get lost in the pleasure of it and going completely limp under the Angel. He was too tired to do anything else. His legs spreading further for the man, allowing him easier access. Another kiss behind his ear as the grip on his wrists loosened, his hips being lifted to make it easier, to be taken better. He let the moans slip. Near shamelessly. One hand placed on his lower belly while the other played with his nipples again.

 

He belonged to this man.

 

It was a while longer before he felt the same pulse from before. The same heat filling him. The same feeling washing over him as his body did its best to pull it deeper. Hungry for it. Resigned to it. Surrendering.

 

He barely noticed himself crying again. If there was a reason to, he couldn't remember it. And when the Angel finished, he had enough sense to sit up and pull himself off of the man's cock.

 

He was stopped. A hand grabbing his arm. And then James noticed that he was still hard, brows furrowing. He wasn't sure if it was normal but he understood. They had to ensure he was bred. He trembled but pushed himself back, sinking down on it as he was pulled into his lap. The smile he had gentle enough that James couldn't remember why he'd been so upset in the first place. But there was something so sad in it...

 

James leaned up to kiss him, his chin tilted up as the man leaned down to meet him. And they started the cycle again.

 

He couldn't remember how many times it happened after that. But he wanted more. Needed more. Inside of him. Overflowing. Dripping from him. His wings still aching as he'd noticed a few shed scales scattered on the bed. The Angel's wings still protective, but allowing his own more freedom.

 

The last time, being taught to move himself in the man's lap, facing him. Encouraged once he'd crawled into place and straddled him. Unsure and unpracticed but needing it all the same.

 

_He belonged to him..._

 

 _._ oOo _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh... Bucky... you sad, sweet little pile of demon... I'm totally not sorry for doing this to you, and I should be~. I still love you though...
> 
> as always... always, always, ALWAYS <3<3<3
> 
> Bucky is a bottom
> 
> Steve is a top
> 
> deal~
> 
> You're welcome~<3
> 
> This stands as the prologue for that lovely angel/demon stucky au mentioned in the 'You're my fate' notes that define just how much crack i smoke, i am a fucking tease and i very much realize this, the idea worms and plot bunnies never stop multiplying (where the fuck is that stupid mallet), and i'm still not entirely sure where to go with this story apart from that surefire need of a happy ending (in a lovely shade of dark and purely self indulgent~)
> 
> soo~
> 
> until further notice, it will remain a oneshot of filth to enjoy over and over and over again, i did have a few show interest at the mention and thought this would be nice ;) (ugh, i need to stab something now, i'm a demon for fuck's sake) though i'm not sure if this is what they expected or they turned away at the tags, it was mostly the sheer amazement and surprise that my hands managed to vomit over 5000 words of dirty dirty fucking with no remorse, whatsoever, and then my brain decided it would be good to post...
> 
> and i couldn't resist... also Irish Celtic Steve... HNNNNNGGGGHHHHH~<3<3<3
> 
> I have a fucking problem.
> 
> either way, if you've made it thus far, i do hope you enjoyed and please come again, elevator is just down the hall, to the left~
> 
> now it's back to working on that other shit i need to work on, anyone has inspirations for me? <3


	2. Give.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured...
> 
> it was about time...
> 
> i added some more to this story~...
> 
> Poorly translated Latin anyone~?

_._ oOo _._

 

When Steve woke up, it was to guilty confirmation of his actions the past few nights. Still inside of the Prince cuddled in his arms...

 

He'd acted like a complete _monster._ Could barely control himself. The Demonic connection renewed from its weakened state in his blood, surging through him. He'd known he would enjoy it. The boy proving to be more beautiful, more sensitive, more responsive than he could have _ever_ imagined...

 

What was one more sin in this bloody war...

 

He hadn't aided him through his heat, he'd forced him into one and _taken_ him. And he couldn't find it in himself to regret those actions. Tracing over the faded seals in his skin... tuning his hearing just to listen to his steady and fearful heartbeat. The small presence of a... cherub he could sense in forming.

 

He took a breath. He knew he'd scared him. Made him feel lesser than he should... _nothing more than a war prize_... But he'd survive another day with this. They all would...

 

He pulled out and back, slowly. Letting out a breath at the fact that he _finally_ wasn't hard anymore, and had managed not to kill the poor boy with his _appetite._ A glance over had him getting a washcloth to clean him. He was out cold so he didn't react much. The occasional puff of breath in his sleep. Steve could barely help watching him, staring a moment. He managed to change the sheets and keep him asleep. He figured... he wouldn't be here when the little Prince woke but maybe that was better for him. He'd need to change that collar...

 

He got himself cleaned up afterward. Pulling the blanket over the Prince before putting his own clothes on. They were still in the middle of war. No matter how many safe spots they had. And his men had been without a General for long enough. Though, he figured they could manage. Sure enough—.

 

“General!!—...”

 

He finished lacing the leathers of his more casual armor, glancing but not bothering to turn. Reading him. The shock in his eyes. The smell of sex still heavy in the space. He'd told them not to disturb him and cast a spell to keep them locked in and visitors out, meant to coincide with the Prince's heat. Now that it was over, the spell had faded. But what lingered from their activities hadn't.

 

“What is it?”

 

The soldier seemed to come back to himself after a moment, still stunned.

 

“You... you _bonded_ him?”

 

“Fair practice. We're Demons too, right?”

 

He seemed in disbelief a moment. There weren't many Demons that could be bonded in such a way, and it was dawning on him. He could sense there was far more to it than that. His men had always been sharp, but they would leave it alone. It wouldn't be the first time an Angel had taken a Demon for pleasure.

 

“Yes. Sir... There's been a problem on the front.”

 

“ _*Sigh*_... Tell me what happened on the way there.”

 

.oOo.

 

James woke up alone on that large cot. Trying to remember the nights before. The tiniest movement was reminder enough. The soreness in his hips, the pain and wet feeling in his pussy...

 

He was clean. And the sheets had been changed. But...

 

He reached a hand down as if to verify. The touch almost like a burn, he was still _extremely_ tender. And he still didn't know the name of the man who bound him. The magic he could feel in the tent was different. But he was still bound. If not by chains then by his captor... leaving would just mean more pain if someone didn't find him and kill him first.

 

He knew his purpose. The Angel must have wanted an heir. He brought his knees up, letting out a shuddered breath as he sat up and curled in on himself.

 

 _But why not... why soil his bloodline.... Why not pick another Angel? They wanted to_ purify _the world, didn't they?_

 

“We're here to bring order.”

 

James startled out of his thoughts at the voice. The accent. Turning to see the same man, standing there. A bag in hand that he placed on a table. Faint smell of blood on him... _like he'd finished a battle with no effort..._

 

He removed each object before setting up a few things on a silver tray. The scent of fresh meat hitting James' senses, his mouth watering and his hunger making itself well known. He held it in, swallowed thickly. If his captor could read minds...

 

“We can't read thoughts. Only emotions. That we're bonded makes the link between us a little stronger... a little different.”

 

He held the tray and set it in front of James on the bed. A huge slab of bloodied, seasoned meat sat there. Raw and enticing. Fresh bread, fruit, a block of cheese. A small pot with what looked like cooked and chilled sweet potato with a melted marshmallow topping, the sap of the root fragrant along with the butter in the sweet potato. A warm sweet roll, still with steam rising just next to it. Hearty and healthy. Indulgent. All things James was used to...

 

The Angel pulled up a chair after doing so, but went back to pour a beverage. Two. Placing them on the tray for him. Milk, rich in fat and fresh with a spoon of honey. Water, again, magically imbued, a slight glow to it. No wine...

 

James looked up as the Angel sat down, his face impassive, no malice, no pleasure, no remorse. No... anything.

 

“I can feel you, but you're fairly easy to read... As soldiers, we're taught to hide ourselves. Push everything down. Eventually, you just stop feeling...”

 

He stayed quiet a moment, glancing over James. The Prince tense for that very reason. He _couldn't_ read him. And he should be able to. Not all Demons could read thoughts, but Royal blood _always_ could... He flinched when he saw the Angel pull an intricately designed knife out.

 

Only to start cutting the meat...

 

James' brows furrowed.

 

“Eat.”

 

He pressed his lips together into a hard line, before glancing and moving away from him. _If this Angel thought he would submit that easily—._

 

“It'll eat you from the inside out before you manage to starve it out.”

 

James' eyes widened, looking at him with that same fear. Trying to see if he was lying or not. The Angel's face still impassive as he'd cut a few chunks of meat, some slices of cheese, and the bread. He paused for a moment, before taking a piece of meat and eating it himself.

 

“I got no reason to poison you. Couldn't kill you without killin' the rest of us. Figured this might be what you're used to...”

 

One chunk was held out for him, brought to his mouth. The trembling starting up again just barely. And he couldn't really hold the tears but they hadn't fallen just yet. He hesitated but opened his mouth to take it. The meat tender and rich in taste and iron. Lightly salted. Warm. Fatty and bloody. It was high quality, near melting in his mouth as flavor coated his tongue. Very much what he'd grown used to... and likely costing a very pretty penny to be wasted on a slave...

 

The Angel let him lick his fingers, taking what taste lingered before he continued cutting more pieces. James paused another moment and the tears fell. Big, fat globs falling down his cheeks repeatedly as he started eating. This wasn't fair, _this wasn't—._

 

All of it was good. The bread soft on the inside with a delicious buttered crust on the outside. Cheese sharp like cheddar and nutty, undertones of bittersweetness like swiss. Grapes plump and juicy. Pomegranate with every jewel just as sweet. Pear so wet, it was dripping from the bite. Apple crisp with perfect flavor... He stopped at the small pot of sweet potato. The Angel having set the knife aside. He'd opened a piece of bread down the center, layered it with cheese slices and meat chunks, butter on the top side to wet the bread and pushed it toward him along with the water. It didn't take James long to scarf it down, using the water to wash it all down, even as those tears fell and he continued wiping them.

 

When he finished, the Angel brought a hand up to wipe James' tears himself, a knuckle clearing it away. And James was surprised to find another didn't fall. A spoon being brought to his mouth. Mashed sweet potato mixed with cream and caramelized brown sugar, the occasional crystal popping in his mouth, the whipped mallow root sap delicately accenting it and bringing the flavors together. The cup of milk given to him after a pause. Complementing it gracefully. The man took a chunk of the sweet roll and dipped it in the sweet potato before giving it to James. The resulting combination was... _heavenly..._

 

For lack of a better term. The milk only made it all seem more indulgent but settled the sweetness.

 

He'd been so hungry, he hardly noticed how easily or eagerly he finished. There was still extra meat. But it was a rather large slab.

 

“It's venison.”

 

The same impassive face stared back at him. James took a few more pieces after a moment and he cut a few more before leaving the knife on the side and going to wash his hands. He brought back a washcloth for James' hands. Waiting for him to finish as James quickly ate the last piece in his hand, cautious not to make him wait.

 

He carefully ran it over them, making sure there was no oil or spice left. No blood or sugar, fruit juice. And then he took the tray and cloth and set them aside.

 

When he came back, he started looking over James. The markings of the new seals. The magic binding between them... and all the marring he'd done in the nights prior. Bruises. Bites. When he spread his legs, he could feel James get nervous, shaking again, wanting to fight him but not _daring_.

 

“Relax, I'm not going to... I just need to check you over...”

 

It made him relax, but not much. He sighed, but got up and came back with a different washcloth. Soft and water soaked. Wiping the area a bit. More cum having seeped out. James bit back the whimpers. He was still bleeding, a drop of red just under all the white, slim streaks barely noticeable in it. Maybe not as surprising as it would have been, every time he started to heal, Steve had disturbed it. Tearing him almost every time. Not giving him the chance to fully heal and adjust.

 

He took a bowl of water before blessing it with a few herbs, a light green glow coming over it before he poured some on the washcloth and passed it over. Cleaning him in full, as soft a touch as he could. A twitch from the Prince and another glob of white slipping out. Steve paused before deciding to leave it alone this time. It would likely be a day or a few before he'd be clean of all of it.

 

“That should help you heal.”

 

James could feel a cooling sensation from the healing tonic he'd created. Minty and soothing. He was still sore, but everything the Angel was doing for him had him confused. He'd been so rough before and now...

 

“I know I wasn't as nice with you as I shoulda been. You're our Prince. The link between all of us. Of the purest Daemon blood and the next Archdaemon...”

 

James looked up at the mention. An old word long forgotten. The Royal family's blood had always been a little bit different. All Demons were said to have come from them in one form or another, but Daemon blood was...

 

“You're more like a God among your people... but you're still just a baby...”

 

When James pouted, brows furrowed in some form of defiance, the Angel raised a brow.

 

“You can't be older than 50, love... how old are you?”

 

His face fell but he answered.

 

“I'm 49...”

 

In Terran years... In their own world, it meant he was just on the cusp of 17. Not quite there yet, but getting closer as the rotation came to a close. He was 16 Daedric years still. The harsh reality of the situation was sinking faster and faster. Steve took a breath, going to grab the grooming file he'd bought.

 

“Turn around, let your wings out.”

 

He did turn around, slowly, but he had trouble with the second part. Steve figured he would, waiting patiently.

 

“I- _I can't..._ ”

 

“You can. Don't force it love, you just need to...”

 

He let his hands run along the runes, pressing a few points as he did. A soft touch down his spine to his tailbone and—.

 

They were much larger than before. A whine slipped the Prince as he tried not to let the pain overwhelm him and fall forward. They _ached._ He'd known it would hurt from the feeling but this was... Scales out of place as if they'd tried to shed too quickly and _failed..._ The Angel quickly taking them and stretching them out and the pain just spiked. He took one in hand, looking over it and James tried to stay still. A few sparks of pain here and there, rough, leaving dull ache behind but... abating with each pass of pain. He winced at each one, but eventually, they started to numb out. And he noticed a few scales shed on the blanket.

 

Another rough pass over every section. The occasional pluck and then it stopped. He passed over the healing tonic with a new washcloth, the cool and refreshing feeling seeping in as he moved to start on the next one. He was grooming them...

 

It was calming... enough to soothe James of his fear, at least a little bit. Still, he wasn't sure where the courage came from...

 

“...Who... are you?”

 

The Angel paused for a moment. Chipping away at a few loose scales, filing down and away the shed ones that had stuck, plucking out the ones growing in wrong from the acceleration. Making sure everything was uniform, some of them would have to grow back in but as long as everything was kept from infection, neat and clean, his wings would heal well.

 

“Steve... You can call me Steve... who I am isn't important.”

 

Something bolder in the Prince decided to show itself then. Proof he was a Royal at the indignant sound that escaped him.

 

“I think I should know more than just the _name_ of my captor. A man who's _bonded me, against my will and—..._ ”

 

He seemed to catch himself when Steve stopped. His bravery going cold as he remembered how easily _Steve_ had overpowered him... his tone softened in his next words...

 

“I would learn more about you regardless... in time. I... Archangel's tend to be important enough... I would hope to be worth more than someone to lie to...”

 

Careful diplomacy, reason... he'd been taught well for who he would've been. But maybe the opportunity to finish those lessons stolen... He waited a moment, finishing up grooming on the second wing. Grabbing the washcloth to dip it in the same healing tonic and pass it over.

 

“My name is... Steven Grant Rogers. I'm the standing General and first defense Archangel of the Royal Guard. Formerly Captain. First appointed Knight for the Angelic Monarch. But the Monarchy we answer to isn't the real one, is it... my Prince.”

 

James was surprised a moment. He'd paused, and it wasn't without notice... but it didn't feel like he was lying...

 

“...You may address me by name... we are far past formalities, I would think...”

 

“May I ask your name?”

 

He had manners... which just made more confusion rise.

 

“It is... James Buchanan Barnes...”

 

“Barnes?”

 

James was silent a long moment...

 

“ _Divinum ex Vocem._..”

 

“Your father was human.”

 

“But my mother _loved_ him.”

 

“Word travels slowly...”

 

James' breath hitched. Over 100 years too late. That _couldn't_ be their reason for war... His father had performed the sacred rights, submit himself to his mother, hidden among them, he would have been no different from the other Demons, no more discernable. It was a _rumor_ but it was _impossible_ for them to _truly_ know.

 

“That's not...”

 

“Corrupted blood on the Throne... a fair enough reason. Diluted, weak, worthless. _But you know that's not true..._ ”

 

“Stop.”

 

Daedric blood was... He couldn't know... it wasn't possible.

 

“All it takes is a drop... to _create_ something new. Your blood created all of us... and _you_ are _something_ more—.”

 

“ _Stop!_ ”

 

James' wings spread at the words, a burst of magic traveling through the tent that the Archangel quickly countered and contained. Immediately his wings were pulled as the Angel's quickly appeared and wrapped around the Prince. Covering him and holding him tightly, the binding flowing through him to settle him down.

 

“ _N-no. No—._ ”

 

James stopped when he heard the tent abruptly opened, looking to see a soldier before letting Steve pull him further in, and hide him.

 

“General—.”

 

“Everything's under control, simply a bit of a grooming mishap... he's a bit of a scaredy cat...”

 

The soldier nodded after a moment, seeming cautious and mistrusting of the Demon, but leaving nonetheless.

 

Steve's hold on him loosened, but his wings still splayed, wrapped around James. He was crying again.

 

“I- _I don't understand, why—... me? W-why take m-me? Why..._ ”

 

Steve sighed but wiped his tears, giving him time to calm down, gently kissing just outside the corner of each eye, sharing a small space of familiar territory. James had liked kissing. And it worked to calm him down, a drop of his own blood to taste, letting the little Demon be more eager before he pulled away. One more kiss on his forehead as he saw James lick his lips.

 

“Because unlike the rest of them, I've no interest in dying...”

 

Royal blood was linked to every Demon. What created them could not be killed, completely removed, without destroying everything else stemmed from it. Everyone knew the rule. But the Angels had disconnected themselves from the sire line...

 

James looked up.

 

“I saw them take my family, hurt them and—... your people are no longer linked to the Archdaemon...”

 

“I suppose if you believe that, they've done a better job fooling everyone than I thought... We're here to restore order... to _balance_ the scales once more. Ensure they can't tip again... But there's nothing noble about what we truly want... My people are bloodthirsty conquerors... Of all your creations, we're likely the worst.”

 

“Wha... what would they have done with me?”

 

“I don't know. Coulda been what I did. Coulda been somethin' worse. On the off chance they believe the lie told millennia ago... carrying a cherub... will ensure you survive. I wasn't willing to bet they weren't stupid enough to not try testin' it.”

 

James flinched at the touch of his wing. A scale plucked, one missed before he finished passing the washcloth with tonic over them. James resigned himself.

 

“H—...how can you be so sure that I'll... carry...?”

 

Steve didn't say anything, just giving a calm gaze.

 

He pulled forward one of James' wings, passing a hand over iridescent black scales. The stretch of translucent patagium between each segment already turning deep red at the edges and getting brighter, small veins showing through the most tender areas, the scales tinting red and the claws at each end already a pure color. His horns likely gradually dipping to the same at the ends. His tail spike red as well... _A Demon's wings will tint when they carry..._

 

James almost pulled it back, they still hurt. Were sensitive. But all he could do was stare.

 

He winced suddenly at another pain in his lower back. On each side, under his wings. Sharp and burning, forcing him into Steve's arms. Steve immediately reacted, preparing the spots with tonic, taking a stronger salve and rubbing it into them. The cool feeling warming down, soothing it as he massaged it in.

 

“It might be a while before the other two sprout. Or you can use them. Might find sharp turns a little easier once you learn to fly though. But it'll be a pain in the meantime...”

 

The power he had was seeping into James. Shared between them. Altering him. Magic unlike he'd known before that he could feel flowing through his veins. Demons didn't get more than one set of wings, that only happened with Archangels, the most powerful ones... but... he was bonded to one. _Carrying_ his offspring...

 

Steve checked over his arm next, a raised brow asking the question at the mark. It was a seal in place, but the Royal Crest was clear. James shook his head.

 

“I don't know... I've had it since I was a baby. My mother said they had to seal something in me before I was born so I would be safe... she always said, when the time came, when I needed it... I would be free...”

 

_Now he never would be..._

 

Steve seemed to gauge him before moving to the collar. Tracing his fingers over it. Stopping at the pendant. Another Emblem, though it didn't quite belong... the burn of a powerful seal making an effort to keep him away. He undid it. His hand left steaming when he did, burned. _Whichever Demon left it wasn't playing any games..._

 

James' eyes widened.

 

“They tried to corrupt it.”

 

“They... they had a buyer... but it was pretty enough for me to keep... They said... the Emblem was wrong...”

 

“They knew who you were.”

 

“It made me more expensive...”

 

Steve took a sigh through his nose, looking him over.

 

“It'll make you a target.”

 

He unclipped it from the back. James' eyes watering up again. For him, just another something to lose after everything else. His family likely giving it to him to protect him in the first place. Steve looked at the piece before tracing another spell along it, along the collar. Slowly, the stone turned a dim and dark green. The velvet with rose designs turned into a hard, antique gold, Celtic design burnished in, a polished shine and much brighter gold bordering the edges. Steve bit his thumb, letting the blood spill on the stone. His own family Crest appearing in a glowing blue before fading in. Two bright blue stones appeared in the choker on either side of the pendant, for an ultimately beautiful finish.

 

Fit for a Prince. And a War Prize...

 

He snapped the collar back onto James, who seemed surprised but didn't protest. Quiet as Steve traced another small seal over his lower belly... one to protect... _the baby._ He went to get the same beautifully carved knife from before. This time cleaned and sheathed. Placing it in James' hands.

 

“Bucky...”

 

James looked up, slightly confused.

 

“Your new name. Remember it well because you need to stay hidden. And you'll need that to protect yourself. You'll need to learn, and when I can, I'll teach you. You can hate me, if you want... as much as you need to if it'll make this easier for you. My only priority is keepin' you alive. War's only gonna get worse from here.”

 

_It's a shame that you were made to be a part of it..._

 

Steve didn't say anything else before leaving. Ja— _Bucky..._ was left wondering, numb. The knife was exquisite. Sharp and beautiful. Enchanted to kill if the need arose... It would be absolutely stupid to try anything against the Archangel _General_. They were bound... his only purpose now... _was to be Steve's..._

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, THAT's the stuff!
> 
> what am I forgetting... hmm~
> 
> wouldn't you like to know~<3
> 
> Bucky refers to his last name originally being 'Divinum ex Vocem' which more literally translates from latin as 'divine of voice' or 'divine of demonic', grammatically terrible, i'm sure~ but anywho~
> 
> I kept debating for a long time what to add to this story and how, and I have a plan now! I don't know if I'll come back to it within the month, but I would like to~, only thing is I'm working on some other things as well~<3<3<3.
> 
> Cause I'm shit. I'm always shit. I will forever be shit if THIS wasn't any indication of that.
> 
> And I'm sure this bit raised more questions than it answered, but we'll just have to see how things go~. I definitely need to finish 'You're My Fate...' so if you wanna drop by and read that PLEASE and give me some inspiration PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!! so i can start working on this~, my needy bitch ass would very much appreciate it~<3.
> 
> There's one other thing I was working on with a dark spirit for this glorious month~ (because STILL A FUCKING SHIT THAT CANNOT GET MY SHIT TOGETHER), which will ideally be shorter and while less dark than this, still toeing fine lines and dragging in a lot of horror themes.
> 
> SOMEONE GIVE ME ATTENTION OR FEED MY DEPRIVED BITCH ASS WITH MUMMA BUCKY.
> 
> PLEASE!!!
> 
> *hideous sobbing*
> 
> TT_____________________________________________TT


End file.
